


Девочка из прошлого

by fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail), Jas Tina (Jastina)



Series: Бан/Эльза [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mini, Missing Scene, SF Battle 2020, fandom Fairy Tail 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: Специально на SF Battle 2020 для команды fandom Fairy Tail 2020Сложно поверить, что девочка из прошлого, для которой он воровал мягкие игрушки, и воительница на арене — один и тот же человек.
Relationships: Ban/Erza Scarlet
Series: Бан/Эльза [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165463





	Девочка из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Бан широко ухмылялся, глядя на огромный полупрозрачный экран, возвышающийся над ареной, на котором мелькала хрупкая девичья фигура в постоянно меняющихся доспехах. Её развевающиеся кроваво-алые волосы словно маяк притягивали всевозможных монстров, которых волшебница бесстрашно крошила на куски. На мгновение Бан прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти образ маленькой девочки с волосами цвета заката и повязкой на правом глазу, но с таким же решительным взглядом. Тогда она сидела на скамье на площади и просто смотрела перед собой, с силой сжимая пальцами подол светлого драного платья. Время от времени она убирала с лица растрёпанные алые пряди и стирала грязные от слёз дорожки с левой щеки.

Даже спустя много лет Бан не мог объяснить, что толкнуло его подойти к ней, а после и отвести в «Шляпу Кабана». Но он до сих пор хорошо помнил то острое болезненное чувство, пронзившее нутро. Как и недовольное ворчание Кинга, которому пришлось переселиться в комнату к Гаутеру. И подозрительность маленькой Эльзы, которая с настороженностью отнеслась к королю фей, но совершенно спокойно восприняла известие, что Гаутер — волшебная кукла. И её неуверенную, но такую счастливую улыбку, когда Бан подарил ей первую игрушку — маленького плюшевого рыжего лисёнка.

Сложно поверить, что девочка из прошлого, для которой он воровал мягкие игрушки, и воительница на арене — один и тот же человек. Прекрасная и невероятно притягательная, словно распустившийся алый цветок. И очень сильная.

* * *

Бан терпеливо ждал в нише коридора, пока лазарет хвостатых фей опустеет. Не то чтобы он боялся встретиться с группой незнакомых ему магов, просто хотел увидеться с Эльзой без лишнего назойливого внимания. Он слышал, как тихо закрылась дверь, и видел высокую фигуру пожилой врачевательницы, прошествовавшую мимо его укрытия. Бан готов был поклясться, что её цепкий взгляд на мгновение задержался на нём, просканировав с ног до головы. И словно не найдя повода для разговора, женщина сдержанно кивнула и отправилась дальше по своим делам. Что это было, Бан так и не понял, но и выяснять не собирался. Он находился в гостинице совсем по другой причине.

Ещё раз оглянувшись по сторонам, он аккуратно приоткрыл дверь в комнату, где по его предположениям после боя отдыхала и восстанавливалась Эльза Скарлетт. Но как только Бан беспрепятственно проскользнул внутрь, путь ему преградил невысокий парень, чьи розовые волосы забавно торчали в разные стороны. Его длиннополый фиолетовый жилет имел только один рукав и странный белый герб на груди в виде диковинного существа. У парнишки было такое серьёзное, но знакомое лицо, что Бан невольно ухмыльнулся, привычно высунув кончик языка и выставив напоказ удлинённые клыки. Кажется, именно этого мальчишку тошнило сегодня на соревновании с движущимися тележками...

— Ты кто такой? — нахмурившись, потребовал ответа парень с розовыми волосами. Он стоял, широко расставив ноги и загораживая собой кровать, на которой лежала перебинтованная с ног до головы фигура. По-видимому, Эльза. Не получив ответа, парнишка нахмурился и сжал кулаки, будто собирался в следующую секунду завязать бой и во что бы то ни стало защитить девушку.

— Кажется, Нацу, да? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Бан и, не вынимая рук из карманов штанов, сделал шаг вперёд. — Меня зовут Бан. Ты, скорее всего, меня не помнишь, но я хотел...

Парнишка заметно напрягся. Его цепкий взгляд настороженно следил за каждым движением.

— Я остался здесь, потому что учуял твой запах, — нетерпеливо перебил Нацу. — Ты шёл за нами от арены до самого госпиталя... Зачем?

Смерив его оценивающим взглядом, Бан удивлённо присвистнул. А парнишка-то невероятно силён... Может, даже сильнее самого Мелиодаса. Бан почувствовал, как его охватывает охотничий азарт. Вот бы устроить спарринг и посмотреть, кто кого. А лучше и самому поучаствовать в этом безобразии и повеселиться от души! Склонив голову набок, Бан заглянул Нацу за спину, прикидывая, хватит ли им места в этой маленькой комнате, чтобы немного размяться и при этом не потревожить Эльзу.

— Ты её не получишь, — сухо отрезал Нацу, посчитав, что тот покушается на жизнь обессиленной сокомандницы.

Бан улыбнулся ещё шире, обнажая два ряда белоснежных зубов.

— Поспорим, малец? — вызывающе облизнулся он.

Кулаки Нацу вспыхнули ярким пламенем. И он так же широко ухмыльнулся в ответ:

— Я аж воспылал!

Бан запрокинул голову и расхохотался во всё горло — у парнишки тоже имелись в наличии приличные клыки. Точнее, совершенно неприличные для человека. А это значит, что он не совсем человек... Занятно даже.

Глаза Нацу недобро сверкнули исподлобья, он едко оскалился и дёрнулся было вперёд, но почему-то споткнулся на месте и едва не пробороздил носом пол.

— Нацу, нет! — скомандовал голос позади него, и Бан заметил тонкие девичьи пальцы, крепко вцепившиеся в запястье парнишки.

— Но Эльза! — обернувшись назад, обиженно пробормотал Нацу, словно ребёнок, у которого отобрали долгожданную игрушку.

— Чо сказал?! — тихо, но вкрадчиво спросила Эльза, вперив в него грозный взгляд.

Нацу настолько резко поплохело, что Бан забеспокоился о здоровье парнишки. Тот поменялся в лице и побледнел, враз покрывшись потом. Судорожно сглотнув, Нацу заискивающе заулыбался, осторожно высвобождая руку из захвата воительницы, и попятился к двери. Похоже, даже лёжа на кровати и перебинтованная с ног до головы, Эльза Скарлетт внушала ему благоговейный ужас.

— Ну вот, — разочарованно протянул Бан, слегка качнувшись на пятках. — Всё веселье нам испортила.

— Тебе лишь бы подраться, — не менее строго прозвучал упрёк, адресованный, по всей видимости, уже ему. Бан незамедлительно выпрямился во весь рост и ухмыльнулся, по-прежнему не вынимая рук из карманов.

Глаза Эльзы превратились в две узкие щёлочки.

— Да он даже не дослушал меня! — попытался оправдаться он, указывая рукой на продвигающегося к двери Нацу.

— Ты следил за нами! — оказавшись на безопасном, по его мнению, расстоянии от Эльзы, тот снова воспрянул духом. — Крался точно бандит! Что я ещё должен был подумать?

— А спросить? — требовательно произнесла Эльза, словно проводила допрос с пристрастием. Затем вздохнула и уже мягче добавила: — Вечно ты, Нацу, сначала дерёшься, а только потом думаешь.

Но тот уже не слышал её слов. Он поднял голову и демонстративно принюхался.

— Эльза, а ты уверена, что он не опасен? — настороженно спросил он. — Пахнет он как-то странно...

— Не опаснее тебя, Нацу, — поспешила заверить его Скарлетт, заметив сомнения на его лице. — Не волнуйся. Иди к остальным. Я хочу поговорить с Баном наедине.

— Ты уверена?

— Да.

— Я буду неподалёку, — на всякий случай предупредил Нацу, искоса взглянув на Бана. Тот лишь тяжело вздохнул, словно ему было смертельно скучно.

А вот на лице Нацу снова расцвела широкая ухмылка.

— Смахнёмся, Бан? — прямодушно предложил он.

— После разговора, — согласно кивнул тот.

Нацу просиял, но, поймав предупреждающий взгляд Эльзы, поспешил скрыться за дверью.

Бан проводил его насмешливо-снисходительным взглядом, по-доброму посмеиваясь над безрассудством парнишки. И только когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, подошёл к кровати.

— А Нацу стал гораздо сильнее, — деловито заметил он. Ухмылка исчезла с его лица, пока он бегло изучал состояние Эльзы.

— Все мы не стоим на месте, Бан, — с некоторой тоской в голосе отозвалась она.

Бан не стал выпрашивать подробностей — рано или поздно он узнает всё. И о душевных терзаниях, и об этом парнишке, который так отчаянно рвался в бой, пытаясь защитить подругу.

— Паршиво выглядишь, сестрёнка, — вынес вердикт Бан, присаживаясь на кровать в ногах Скарлетт.

— И я рада тебя видеть, братик Лис, — в тон ему произнесла она, слегка поморщившись от лёгкой вспышки боли, прокатившейся по телу. — Я нормально, нормально, — она мгновенно выставила вперёд обе ладони, останавливая Бана, который едва не вскочил с кровати. — Просто ты задел ногу.

Тот без слов откинул одеяло и пробежался пальцами по повреждённой лодыжке. Размотать окровавленные бинты было делом пары минут. Эльза рефлекторно зашипела сквозь зубы.

— Тебя хоть чем-то лечат? — нахмурился он, придирчиво осматривая распухшую лилово-багровую щиколотку, представляющую собой сплошной кровоподтёк с содранной кожей на внешней стороне, весь испещрённый порезами. — Такое впечатление, что нет.

— Полюшка пошла за целительным отваром, — поспешно пробормотала Эльза, явно испытывая неловкость от такого пристального внимания. — К тому же, я быстро восстанавливаюсь. Я волшебница, если ты не забыл, Бан.

— Ой, да знаю я, как ты восстанавливаешься. Или напомнить, как ты три дня провалялась в «Шляпе Кабана»? — не упустил возможности подколоть её Бан. — И провалялась бы ещё дольше, не вернись Диана с Элизабет.

Скарлетт пристыженно покраснела. А Бан, не теряя времени, вытащил из кармана короткий клинок и сделал тонкий разрез на ладони. И пока Эльза оторопело следила за его действиями, обхватил её лодыжку, прижав свою руку к ранам. Скарлетт снова зашипела. Но скорее от недовольства, чем от боли.

— Ты чего творишь, Бан?! Совсем спятил? — резко сев на постели и совершенно не обращая внимания на сползающую к животу простынь, что обнажала грудь, она попыталась отцепить его пальцы, крепко удерживающие щиколотку.

— Ты совсем не изменилась, Эльза, — тепло усмехнулся Бан, с нескрываемым интересом следя за простынёй, в то время как его кровь(1) беспрепятственно проникала в раны и моментально их залечивала. — Всё так же горда и сильна духом. И всё так же не умеешь принимать чужую помощь, — лукаво поигрывая бровями, Бан свободной рукой приподнял край простыни и прикрыл грудь Эльзы. На лице волшебницы проступили алые пятна смущения. Она резко дёрнула ткань и натянула практически до подбородка, при этом пронзив Бана колючим взглядом. Скорее всего, вспомнила, как в «Шляпе Кабана» он обтирал её холодной водой, чтобы сбить жар, да купал в озере по той же причине. Надо же, смущается... А ведь прежде она не особо отличалась скромностью...

— Предпочитаю справляться своими силами, — пробурчала Эльза, потупив взгляд. — Если бы Венди чувствовала себя хорошо, она бы быстро подлечила меня, — зачем-то начала оправдываться она. — Просто ей нужно восстановить волшебные силы, и поэтому ей пока запрещено исцелять.

— А Венди у нас кто? — Бан отнял руку от лодыжки и с удовлетворением отметил спадающую припухлость и синюшность кожи.

— Небесный убийца драконов.

Бан восхищённо присвистнул.

— Ещё один?! Ваша гильдия становится сильнее с каждой минутой.

— Стараемся не отставать от Семи Смертных Грехов, — заметно повеселев, произнесла Эльза. Она тоже заметила перемены и теперь осторожно шевелила пальчиками на ноге, как ребёнок радуясь каждому движению.

— Кстати, ты так и не рассказала, кого из нас искала тогда.

Эльза вздохнула и принялась теребить в руках многострадальную простынь.

— Я думала, что Мелиодас как-то связан с культом Зерефа. После Райской Башни и Нирваны, — тяжело вздохнула Эльза, будто вспомнила о чём-то не очень приятном, — то тут, то там начали появляться тёмные гильдии. И все как один искали Зерефа.

— Того тёмного волшебника? — Бан замолчал, почесав в затылке. — Слушай, Эльза, вряд ли Капитан имеет к нему какое-то отношение. Мы вообще не собирались на Игры и остановились, только чтобы подзаработать деньжат. К тому же, Мерлин ищет Артура, который пропал из Камелота. А шар привёл её сюда в Шафран. Это означает, что похитители где-то рядом. Но мы никак не ожидали, что здесь кто-то отслеживает тёмную магию...

— Вы столкнулись с Джераром?! — вскинув голову, взволнованно воскликнула Эльза.

Бан тактично не заметил её слегка порозовевших щёк.

— Ты про парнишку с татуировкой на лице, — небрежно поинтересовался он, — который лихо швыряется звёздной магией?

— Что вы с ним сделали? — напрочь позабыв и о простыне, и о больной ноге, Скарлетт вцепилась в воротник куртки Бана.

— Эй-эй, тише, сестрёнка, — усмехнулся тот, принимаясь высвобождать любимую куртку из цепких женских пальчиков. — Не волнуйся, твой татуированный дружок хоть и получил хорошую отдачу, но остался жив.

Словно извиняясь за вспышку гнева, Эльза виновато улыбнулась и поспешно села обратно на кровать, прижимая простынь к груди.

— Он... он напал на вас? — в её голосе странным образом смешивались страх за дорогого человека и восхищение.

— Они, — поправил её Бан. — Мерлин сдерживала девицу со сферой и вторую — ту, что с розовыми волосами.

— Слезула и Миледи, — подсказала Эльза.

Бан кивнул.

— Думаю, эта стычка научит их сдерживать свой пыл и не нападать без предупреждений.

— Скорее всего, Джерар почувствовал силу Мелиодаса... — нахмурившись, предположила она.

— Он так и сказал. Точнее, потребовал выдать ему источник тёмной магии. А когда увидел Мелиодаса, полез в драку. Ну и получил по полной Полным отражением...

Скарлетт тепло усмехнулась и отвела глаза в сторону. Её щеки снова порозовели.

— Прости, — смущённо произнесла она, заправляя за ухо прядь волос. — После Райской Башни он пытается искупить свои грехи и может действовать необдуманно.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Бан, раскинув руки в стороны и потягиваясь. — Это даже не было похоже на настоящее сражение. Скукота да и только! Другое дело, если устроить бой между Капитаном и этим дракончиком, который так ревностно тебя охранял. Кстати, у тебя с ним что-то есть, сестрёнка? — Бан повернулся и проникновенно заглянул Эльзе в глаза.

— Мы только друзья! — она поспешно замотала головой, в ужасе вскинув руки.

— Уверена? — Бан недвусмысленно поиграл бровями. — Парнишка-то вроде ничего.

За секунду её выражение лица сменилось несколько раз. От непонимания до ошеломления и возмущения.

— Отвали, Бан! — Эльза вроде по-дружески, несильно пихнула его в плечо, но тот всё равно свалился с кровати, хохоча во всё горло.

— Ладно-ладно, верю, что ничего нет, — ухмыльнулся он, поднимаясь с пола и в знак примирения выставив вперёд обе ладони. — Просто он та-а-ак за тебя заступался...

Эльза поначалу одарила Бана грозным взглядом, но не выдержала и разулыбалась.

— У нас в гильдии все такие, — с теплотой в голосе произнесла она.

— Отмороженные на всю голову?

— Нет. Отмороженный как раз у нас только один. А вот чокнутые все поголовно.

— Я уже это понял, когда смотрел твой бой с монстрами, — широко улыбнулся Бан и, приложив руку к груди, добавил: — Признаюсь, когда ты вызвала всю сотню, я им даже посочувствовал. Нельзя же так жестоко! Какую-то жалкую кучку зверушек выставлять против тебя одной! Теперь я понимаю, почему дракончик так тебя боится.

Эльза только рассмеялась в ответ.

— Кстати, сестрёнка, — Бан горделиво расправил плечи и вскинул вверх указательный палец, — у меня для тебя есть небольшой подарок...

С этими словами он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки небольшого плюшевого рыжего лисёнка и протянул обалдевшей Эльзе.

— Это же... — изумлённо выдохнула она, прикрыв рот ладонью, а в уголках её глаз Бан заметил блеснувшие слёзы. — Я думала, что потеряла его.

— Нашёл за шкафом в нашей с Кингом комнате, — пожал плечами он, возвращая любимую игрушку законной хозяйке. — Наверное, завалился, когда Кинг возвращал остальные.

— Спасибо, Бан, — голос Эльзы слегка дрогнул, когда лисёнок оказался у неё в руках. Но она поспешно смахнула выступившие слёзы и счастливо улыбнулась.

— Попробуешь встать? — неожиданно предложил Бан, чувствуя, что и его захватывают её детские воспоминания. А здесь и сейчас не самое подходящее место и время, чтобы вспоминать прошлое. Друзья наверняка ждут возвращения победительницы.

— Думаешь, уже можно? — с надеждой спросила Скарлетт.

— Я, конечно, не Элизабет и не ваша... — небрежно протянул Бан, — ...как её? А, Венди. Но тоже умею творить чудеса.

— Ты не меняешься, братик, — усмехнулась Эльза и спустила ноги с кровати, решительно отшвыривая простынь в сторону.

Бан вопросительно выгнул бровь и широко ухмыльнулся.

Во взгляде Скарлетт прозвучал конкретный адрес, но Бан лишь картинно закатил глаза. Можно подумать, он чего-то там не видел и не трогал. Хотя, признаться, с их последней встречи Эльза заметно похорошела. Так некстати вспомнился момент, когда он держал её на руках, стоя по грудь в ледяной воде озера...

— Болит? — чтобы отвлечься, спросил Бан, когда Эльза встала на обе ноги.

Та нахмурилась, прислушиваясь к своему телу, но решительно замотала головой. А через секунду её объяло яркое сияние.

— Практически нет. Но главное, что я могу использовать магию, — с облегчением произнесла она, облачаясь в простую белую блузку, тёмную юбку и сапоги до колен.

Бан не сдержал разочарованного вздоха.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарила его Эльза, явно заметившая выражение досады на его лице.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сестрёнка, — привычно ухмыльнулся Бан, высунув кончик языка. — Снова хочешь выйти на арену?

— Скорее, проследить, чтобы Дракончик и Отмороженный снова чего-нибудь не отморозили, — пояснила она, расправляя невидимые складки на юбке.

— М-м-м, — многозначительно протянул Бан, вразвалочку приблизившись к ней. — Так ты не сестрёнка, а нянька для проказников-малышей?

— Они теперь моя семья, братик, — с улыбкой ответила Эльза, шутливо щёлкнув его по носу.

— Я рад, что ты теперь не одна, — тепло отозвался Бан, широко раскинув в стороны руки для объятий.

— Спасибо, — и Эльза с радостью воспользовалась приглашением, крепко обнимая его. — Я тоже...

— Я верю в тебя, сестрёнка... — Бан погладил её по голове и чмокнул в алую макушку. — И в твою команду. Вы обязательно победите.

Едва он произнёс эти слова, как дверь в лазарет осторожно приоткрылась, и в проём заглянула вихрастая розовая голова.

— Вы закончили? Как тебя там? А, Бан. Слушай, а кто такой Капитан? Может, он со мной смахнётся?

Бан просиял широкой ухмылкой.

Эльза с глухим стоном прикрыла лицо ладонью.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - В крови Бана циркулирует божественный Источник молодости, дающий ему бессмертие.


End file.
